Devotion
by millennium rod
Summary: Marik and Ryou. Two lovers, who would do anything for the other. A series of oneshots- most of which are probably OOC- about how they can prove this. Angstshipping. Chapter 4- One of the two will make the ultimate sacrifice for the other. But who?
1. In Sickness

As soon as Marik woke up, he knew that today would be a long, stressful day. And it was all because of what he saw next to him.

"Ryou is still asleep," he murmured, still half-unconscious himself. Ryou never sleeps in- wait, what time is it, anyways?" He rolled over and groped the table next to the bed until his hand landed on top of his clock. Marik had an idea of what he was going to see already, based on the rays of light streaming through the curtains. But even he had to do a double take when he saw just how much Ryou had slept in.

"How the hell did it get to be 10:00 without me knowing about it?" he muttered. "When I wake him up, he's going to hear about this." Marik grabbed Ryou's shoulder and turned him over so that they were facing each other. Upon seeing Ryou's sleeping face, he started shaking the boy rather violently. "Hey, Ryou. Get up; you've slept too much already. We were supposed to go out today, remember?"

Ryou's eyes opened only halfway before any progress ground to a halt. "…Don't feel good," he murmured. "'M goin' back to sleep."

"You aren't getting off that easily," Marik said, continuing to shake his lover. "Don't tell me I have to do _something else_ to get you-" he stopped, however, when Ryou curled into an even tighter ball and began coughing so hard his entire body shook. The fit lasted for around twenty seconds total, and when it finally subsided, Marik moved his hand from Ryou's shoulder to around his waist, pulling the boy closer to him. His other hand moved to Ryou's forehead, brushing thick white locks out of the way to get a better idea of his temperature.

"…You have a fever again," Marik sighed, unwrapping himself from his portion of the blankets and standing up to fold them over to Ryou's side. "How many times does this make since we started going out? Five?"

"Sorry," Ryou muttered, his voice pained. "I've always... been like this…" he was interrupted by another set of long, hard coughs. Marik sighed again, and rubbed his back for him until it stopped again. He took a longer look at Ryou's face, and noticed the redness and sweat he had somehow failed to see before.

Marik knew he had to soften his tone if Ryou was like this. He always felt so _bad_ whenever this happened, even if it wasn't his fault. He just hated seeing his lover so run down and weak, and he always wished there was something he could do to, at the very least, make it happen less often.

"It can't be helped, so don't worry about it," he finally said most of the roughness forced from his voice. "Just stay in bed for right now, and call me if you need anything, like usual. I'll go get you something for your fever and your cough, to start off with. Is there anything else you want?" It was the same thing he said every time the boy got sick, and he was sure Ryou could mouth the words right along with him.

But instead, Ryou whispered, "Something for everything. Everything really hurts. Also, could I have some tea?" Marik nodded. He didn't even need to ask which kind he wanted, as he asked for the same thing each time anyways. He headed out of their shared bedroom and into their even tinier kitchen. He grabbed the exact amount of pills he knew he would need, and put a kettle on the stove to start boiling the water for peach tea with extra sugar.

He barely had a chance to sit down and wait for the water, however, before he heard an especially loud groan, followed by hurried footsteps down the hallway. He sighed yet again, and rose to head to the bathroom, where he found his lover doubled over next to the toilet, his entire body heaving. It was Marik's least favorite part of dealing with Ryou's little sick days, but he knew it had to be done. He sat down next to the boy and swept his long hair out of his face, rubbing gentle circles on his small back.

"You're okay," he murmured into Ryou's ear as he gasped for fresh air. "You're okay." Finally, even the heavy coughing subsided, and Marik wordlessly handed Ryou a bottle of mouthwash that had been sitting on the sink. Ryou took a small amount into his mouth, spat it right back out, and fell against Marik's side. Marik helped him stand up and walk back to his bed, and when he was sure that Ryou was comfortable again, he said, "I'm going to go get your things. I'll be back in a couple minutes, so try to stay awake until then."

He all but rushed out to the kitchen where he was greeted by the harsh whistling of the tea kettle, along with Ryou's medicine scattered about the kitchen table. He silently poured a small amount of steaming water into a mug, put the tea bag inside, and piled up the pills in one palm, with a glass of water in the other. He figured he could bring this to Ryou first, followed by his tea when it was ready.

"Ryou," he called softly to the boy in the bed, who was barely managing to keep his eyes open. "Your tea will be ready in a minute, but here's your medicine while you wait." Ryou said nothing as he took the pills and swallowed them one by one with a grimace. He didn't even say anything besides a quick "thank you" when Marik arrived with his tea, which only received a couple sips before he fell back against the pillows, dead to the world around him, as well as his current, feverish state. Sighing yet again, Marik pulled a chair into the room from the kitchen and sat down next to his sick lover, as though keeping watch as he slept.

Even though it had only been around half an hour since the two of them had woken up, Marik found himself stifling a yawn as well. To distract himself, he played with a strand of hair on Ryou's forehead, brushing it out of his eyes. These days weren't only tiring for the sick one, but for the caretaker as well. But he knew he wouldn't be able to complain about it, especially not to Ryou. He had tried that before, and was met with a barrage of apologies. Apologies for being weak, for being unable to take care of himself. And as much as he disliked admitting it, it broke Marik's heart. Which was why he would continue to do this for the one he loved, without a single complaint.

Xxx

Ryou slept for a good two hours before he awoke to find Marik, fast asleep by his side. His hand brushed unconsciously against his own forehead, noting the much cooler temperature than before. Not _normal_, by any stretch, but at least he no longer felt like there was an all out war raging in his body, even if it was only because of the load of medicine he had taken.

His hand moved its way down to where Marik's was resting, taking it and giving it a small squeeze. Marik stirred, and although he was asleep for a few extra moments, his eyes eventually opened and focused in on their intertwined hands.

"Hey, Ryou," he yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you feeling any better?" When he nodded, a look of relief crossed over his face. "You'll probably need to take some more medicine soon, but that's fine, we have plenty. And if you're hungry, I can go make you something. Or do you need more blankets? Because if you're getting too cold, I can-"

"Just stay with me, Marik," Ryou interrupted, tightening his grip on the other man's hand ever so slightly. "That's really all I want right now."

Marik smiled, and put his free hand over their intertwined fingers. There was a long silence between the two, and yet it didn't matter. They were there for each other, and that was what mattered.

"Hey, Marik," Ryou said. He was the one to break the silence. "Why do you do it?"

"Hm?" Marik looked at Ryou, a puzzled expression on his face. "Why do I do what?"

"Take care of me like this." He stared down at the thick blanket that covered him. "You don't have to do it. You don't have to stay with someone like me, who always gets sick. Why don't you go out and find someone else? Someone stronger? It has to be tiring doing all of this all the time, after all."

Ryou could have gone on rambling for hours. But he was silenced by a kiss from the one next to him, the one that he loved and appreciated so much it hurt sometimes.

"Because," Marik breathed as he pulled apart from his lover, "That 'someone stronger' wouldn't be you."

Ryou tried not to cry at those words. He also, at that moment, failed miserably. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, pulling him closer again. But he refused to initiate a second kiss.

"I don't want you catching whatever it is I have right now," he muttered. "It's pretty brutal."

Marik smirked. "If I do catch it, will you return the favor by taking care of _me?_" Ryou laughed.

"OF course I will. I would do anything for you."

"You already do everything you need to do for me, Ryou." And forgetting completely about Ryou's sickness, they kissed a second time.

Xxx

I admit it- I have a huge soft spot for stories like this one. Ever since I deleted Sickly from here, I felt the need to write another Angstshipping story like it. By the way, I'll probably be writing more oneshots for this pairing and putting them in here, so if you have a "soft spot" for a certain type of story, just tell me- it may end up being used in a future chapter! Thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to leave a comment on the way out!


	2. Even For A Moment

_This isn't fair._

It was 2:00 in the morning, and Ryou Bakura was sitting in the Domino City Emergency Room, wishing he was dying.

But he wasn't the one in there. He wasn't the one who had been caught in front of that drunk driver, speeding down the street by the modest house they had shared for the past year and a half. He wasn't the one struggling to hold onto the small bit of life he had left, to stay a part of this world for even a day longer.

_This isn't fair._

He knew it should have been him. The people buzzing around him, calling out various medical terms beyond his understanding, could tell him otherwise all they liked, but the fact was, he had been the one who had been stupid enough to run into the street, just to get away from an insignificant argument that, after everything that had happened, seemed downright miniscule.

_This isn't. Fucking. FAIR._

The moment wouldn't leave his mind. Every time it seemed like it was about to leave, some invisible force in his mind rewound it back to the start.

Xxx

_ "Come on, Marik. I always have to shop for you, and I'm sick of it. She's YOUR sister; YOU should know what to buy for her as a birthday present!"_

_ "Please, Ryou?" Marik begged, following Ryou as he stormed through the house. "You've been on the surface and buying gifts a lot longer than I have!"_

_ Ryou whipped around, his expression fiercer than any Marik had ever seen. "Do you have any idea how much I do for you already?" he said, his voice being raised to an uncharacteristic near-scream. "I buy your food, cook it for you, clean the HOUSE most days-"_

_ "I do my share, too!" Marik yelled back defensively. "I do exactly what we agreed I would do when I moved in!"_

_ "And maybe that isn't enough anymore! If you're going to be such an asshole about it, you may as well just leave!" _

_ There was a stunned silence between the two. Ryou rarely if ever rose his voice to this level, but when he did, it was explosive. _

_ "…Fine." Marik turned toward the front door. "I'll buy her gift myself. And while I'm at it, I'll buy you the ingredients for a gourmet meal. Since I apparently have a lot to make up for."_

_ "No! Damn it, Marik, you don't get it, do you? Why do you have to be so _stupid_?" Marik ignored Ryou this time, grabbing his coat and storming out the door. "Hey! Listen to me Marik!"_

_ "…Shut up, Ryou." Marik turned around and glanced at Ryou for a fleeting moment, before the door slammed shut._

_ "Don't you dare come back tonight!" Ryou screamed. "I… I…"_

Xxx

_I hate you._

Those had been the final three words spoken between the two of them before a car had sped down their street, eventually connecting with Marik. He hadn't even had a chance to react, and even if he had, there was no way he could have in his frenzied state.

That was where the memory stopped for Ryou. His mind had already all but blocked out the rest. He knew he had heard his neighbor from across the street let out a bloodcurdling scream, dropping the hose she had been watering her plants with. He had dashed outside as she ran for a phone, curiosity at what could make his generally calm neighbor so panicked almost overwhelming him.

Then he saw the body, and it all went fuzzy around the edges. He thought he had begged the paramedics to take him with, screaming and sobbing the entire way there, and pleading with the doctors who took Marik into surgery, saying that they had better do whatever they could to save his life.

He had been sitting like this for six hours now, the tears starting and stopping at irregular intervals as he caught his breath. There had still been very little word on Marik's condition, other than the one thing he could get based off of the medical terms the doctors threw about.

Marik, who, despite everything, was the most important, loved person in Ryou's life, was probably going to die.

And Ryou was _terrified_ by this idea alone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice hoarse from crying. "Why did I have to yell at you like that? Why did I have to make you run? I'm sorry, Marik. I-I-I love you. I love you so much, so please don't die…"

These were Ryou's last words before drifting off into an uneasy, nightmare- filled sleep.

Xxx

"…Bakura."

"Mr. Bakura." Ryou's eyes, although they were still heavy, opened almost right away. This was it. If the doctors had something to say specifically to him, it could only mean a select amount of things.

And Ryou was afraid to find out which it was.

And yet he heard himself speak. "How is he? Where's Marik? Is he alright?" The grim expression on the doctor's face made him automatically expect the worst. He braced himself, and as a result, only heard a few words of the doctor's speech.

"…Broken ribs… possible head trauma… lost quite a bit of blood…"

"I don't care what all happened to him," Ryou said, rather impatiently. "Is he going to be alright? That's all I need to know." The doctor sucked in a deep breath.

"He is still alive at the moment, but… well…"

Ryou sighed with relief, almost not noticing the small hesitation at the end. "And?" he added as an afterthought.

"…Marik Ishtar is currently in a coma."

That was when Ryou Bakura's world as he knew it came crashing down around him.

"He's going… he'll wake up, right?"

"It's too early to tell right now.. Brain injuries are highly unpredictable. Even if he does wake up, there is still the possibility of irreversible damage. Of course, just the opposite could happen as well- he could end up waking up tomorrow, with no lasting issues. But we won't know for sure until he wakes up, if that ever happens."

"…I see." Ryou wanted to cry again. Or rather, he wanted to feel _something._ Because right now, his entire body was completely numb. "If you don't mind, could I see him?"

He got a nod in response, and the two of them started toward Marik's room. It only took around a minute or so, but that time stretched on for several lifetimes' worth of time for Ryou.

"Here you go," the doctor said, finally stopping in front of a slightly- opened door. "Some people believe that people can hear what happens around them while in a coma, so if you believe in that sort of thing…" Ryou nodded, gave the man a quick thank you, and went inside to see his lover.

He almost started crying all over again when he saw Marik, lying completely motionless on the pristine hospital bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and his left arm was in a cast. His skin color had faded quite a bit from blood loss, going from a healthy bronze to a sickly yellow. Monitors and machines surrounded the bed, one or more of them beeping every few seconds, proving that there was still some life left in the man.

Ryou, still numb, pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, gently taking Marik's limp hand into his own. "Marik," he whispered. "Is it true? Can you hear me right now? Because if you can…" he sniffed. The feelings were returning to him, little by little. "If you can, just let me tell you how sorry I am." Now there were tears starting to run down his face, and looking down at his hand, he was trembling. "It's all my fault. I-I love you so much, Marik, and if you don't wake up, how am I supposed to live with myself? I said I hated you, but that was a lie, and I'll never forgive myself for it. So please…" Ryou tightened his grip on Marik's hand. "Wake up."

His only response as he broke down in sobs yet again was the ever-present beeping of the heart rate monitor.

Xxx

For the next three weeks, Marik was rarely if ever alone. Ryou was at the hospital whenever he could get there, and on the rare occasion that he couldn't, Rishid and Ishizu had flown in from Egypt, taking over Ryou's post so that he could get some real sleep. Not that he ever did, anyways.

On that particular day, it had been pouring rain outside. And yet Ryou still sat by Marik's bedside, talking to Marik the way he always did on these visits.

"There's a really big thunderstorm today," he started. "It's the kind you always loved to watch, with a lot of lightning. The meteorologists are saying it could be the biggest storm this year." Without thinking, he ran his fingers along Marik's forehead, brushing the hair (which had steadily grown messier over the past few weeks) out of his still-closed eyes. His other hand rested on Marik's.

"I wonder where you are right now," he said softly. "Can you see the storm, from wherever it is?"

As if in answer to Ryou's question, a single finger rose from beneath Ryou's hand, curling around and grabbing the first finger it touched.

Ryou thought he was seeing things at first. But when he glanced up at Marik's face, and saw lavender eyes struggling to pry themselves open, his mouth moving wordlessly.

"Marik…" Ryou tightened his grip on his lover's hand. "Marik! Can you hear me? I'm not going to let go, so don't stop! Come on… please…"

"Ry…ou?" a small, hoarse voice croaked. Ryou nodded desperately.

"I-I'm right here… " For the first time since the night of the accident, Ryou felt tears prick at his eyes. This time, however, they were for a good thing. He was happier right now than he could remember being in a long time. Marik was coming back to him. It wouldn't be an easy road, which he already knew. But he wasn't alone anymore, and that alone made it a battle worth fighting.

Xxx

This one actually somehow managed to be even sappier than the last one, and I feel like the ending was really rushed. But if you liked it, I guess that's what matters. And I actually had considered having Marik die at the end, honestly. But I can't help but give these two a happy ending, you know?


	3. Persuasion

"So, Ryou, are you ready?"

"I'm scared though, Marik. I don't want to do this."

"I know it seems a little bit scary the first time. I was scared when I first started out, too. But you have to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you! It just seems like it might be too intense for me."

"Don't worry, I'll start off slow for you."

"But what if-"

"Ryou, stop worrying about it! I said I wouldn't hurt you when we did this, and I meant it! Now, if you're done, put on your helmet and get on the motorcycle."

XXX

This only took about 10 minutes to write, but the idea for it came when mewmewgodess suggested it in a review. So if you read it, I hope you liked my interpretation of your suggestion!


	4. Smile For Me

I'm back with more angstshipping! Not that anyone missed me, but oh well. More angsty, depressing fics by me! …Yay.

It was one of those things that he never thought would happen to him. In fact, it was one of those things that no one thought would happen to them, because it was so terrible, nobody wanted to believe that it could happen at all.

So why was he here? Why was he standing outside in the middle of a snowstorm, considered to be the worst of the year, in the early evening? Surely, there was something wrong with his head. And perhaps there was. Ever since that day, he had no idea if he was even sane at all.

Even so, the man had a purpose. He was standing in the freezing cold not out of insanity, but out of his own free will; perhaps even necessity. The consequences could wait . This was something he needed to do.

As he stood, motionless, snowflakes drifting down and briefly resting on his head before melting, it occurred to him- his reason. It was sad, really, how it had taken him so long to remember. It had been so long, so many years- perhaps even decades- that it came naturally to him. On December 6, this time every year, he would go on autopilot.

And this was where he ended up. All because of that bitter day, so many years ago that it was nothing but a faded memory. A memory of pain, of suffering, of so many hours he could never forget, no matter how much they dissolved, a little bit each day. There would always be that last little spark. The spark of him, the one that, no matter what, would never burn out and let him forget that rainy, unusually warm winter's day.

Xxx

"Come on, Marik. You're so slow."

Marik felt a gentle tug on his arm, pulling him forward with a jerking motion and nearly tripping him.

It took a moment, but when he regained his sense of balance, Marik took a few extra large strides to catch up with his lover, the source of the tug.

He tried to look angry, but his attempts were thwarted as soon as he saw the other man's face, struggling to hold back his laughter. He sighed, reluctantly allowing a grin spread across his face.

"Are you sure that it's me going slow? Or are you just going too fast, Ryou?" Now side by side with Ryou, Marik snaked an arm around the other's waist, laughing despite his attempts to act angry. Ryou smiled back, his arm finding its way around Marik.

"I don't know. But come on, hurry up- we don't want to miss the movie, it starts in fifteen minutes!"

"I'll let you lead the way, then," Marik said seriously. "Since you're so fast and all." Ryou's smile grew into an uncontrollable grin and subsequent fit of laughter, as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to lean in and kiss Marik.

"I love you," he breathed as they pulled apart, still caught in each other's embrace. They stayed like that for a few extra moments, not needing to say a single word or make even a single sound. They didn't notice anything but each other, completely caught up in the moment.

"We should get going," were the next words spoken by Ryou, who reluctantly pulled himself away. He noticed the semi-disappointed expression on Marik's face and grinned mischievously, whispering in his ear, "We can continue tonight, anyways." Marik smirked, and, by Ryou's lead, started walking again, hand in hand.

The two of them didn't need to say anything important after that. They walked at a brisk pace toward the movie theater, not saying a word, yet enjoying each other's presence all the same.

Ryou glanced down at the watch he was wearing, and widened his eyes a bit.

"We only have five minutes now! We're never going to make it, even if we run." Marik's expression changed from disappointed, to perplexed, to inspired.

"We could take that shortcut through the alley," he suggested. "It pretty much leads right to the other side, and we'll get there in no time."

"I don't know," Ryou said hesitantly. "Aren't there usually bad guys hanging around in places like that? Especially now that it's getting dark." Marik laughed airily, and pulled Ryou along.

"We'll be fine, Ryou! Nothing is going to happen." Ryou still looked a bit unsure, but ultimately decided to trust his lover.

The couple couldn't have been much more than halfway through the darkened alleyway when they heard the gruff voice that made them stop in their tracks.

"Hm? What're you two ladies doin' here this time of night?" The man's voice was slurred, to the point where it was obvious that he had been drinking. Ryou glanced back at Marik with an "I-told-you-so" look all over his face.

Marik whispered to him, saying, "It'll be fine. Don't worry so much." And, because Ryou had always trusted him before, he said nothing and turned to face the drunk man, gripping Marik's hand for dear life.

"I would say we have more of a reason to be here than you do. Are you sure it's a good idea to be so drunk this early?" Ryou's eyes widened the slightest bit in shock, and shot a harsh glance in Marik's direction.

"What are you saying?" he hissed. "What if he has a knife or something?"

Marik was about to respond, but the drunk beat him to it, laughing with a hint of condescension. "Such ugly words don't fit you! Now, come back to my place, why don't you? We can…" he leaned in, so close that both Ryou and Marik could smell the booze on his breath. "talk things out."

"Marik, we should really get out of-" but Ryou's pleas were cut short yet again by the sound of Marik's fist making contact with the man's face. He fell to the ground with as little grace as possible from the force of the blow.

"Now! Come on, Ryou! We need to get out of here before he gets back up!" Marik started running, pulling Ryou along with him. The man, however, wasn't ready to let them go. With one hand rubbing his bloody nose, he moved his free hand to grab Marik's ankle, bringing both him and Ryou down onto the trash-littered ground. A grin appeared on his face, and he shakily rose to stand above the two lovers.

"Now you're just… makin' me angry." The man's hand moved to his coat pocket. "I was gonna be nice… show you a… good time…" his hand came out with an object that made Ryou's hold on Marik's hand turn into a death grip, so hard he shook. "'Course, I might still have to take the white-haired one. But first…" he pointed the gun straight at Marik. "I don't like little bitches that talk back to me."

"No…" Ryou's face paled, and tears unconsciously fell from his eyes. Marik looked at him, and although his eyes wavered, he smiled, giving Ryou's hand a tight, quick squeeze in return.

"It'll be fine," he said, his voice so quiet he could barely be heard. "He'll shoot me, and then you need to run. I got us into this mess; I'm the only one who needs to suffer."

"No…" Ryou repeated, shaking his head violently as tears streamed down his face. "No, I…"

_I won't let you go._

Everything went on autopilot. Ryou moved in front of Marik and, just as a shot rang out in a small alleyway in Domino City, shielded the only person he had left in this world.

The whole world froze. As the last waves of the shot crossed their ears, everything started again, but the world looked hazy.

There was blood everywhere. It fell from the hole that went straight through Ryou's back and chest, onto the man he was protecting.

"Ryou?" Marik's throat went completely dry, and he felt like he had just swallowed a handful of sand. He couldn't believe this was happening. It felt as though he was caught up in a bad dream, and even as Ryou fell to the side and landed next to Marik, revealing a shocked yet pained face that would have made Marik cry on a normal day, he laughed. He laughed, because this couldn't possibly be happening to him. To Ryou. It was only a few seconds, and it was slow and hesitant, but he couldn't believe that, in this situation, he had laughed at all.

But even for him, reality had to set in. He glanced down at Ryou, then up at the other man, still holding the gun and breathing heavily.

"You…" Marik couldn't get the words together. "You… y-you… how fucking…" the anger, ever so slightly, built up inside of Marik, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"You sick bastard!" he screamed, sure that half the city could hear him. "Are you happy now! I hope you're happy, because I'm about to-"

"Marik…" It was a small, weak voice from beside him that broke him out of his rage. Of course, Ryou was still there, and if they didn't get help right away, he would… No, Marik wouldn't even consider it; he didn't think he could take it.

"I'm right here, Ryou," he murmured, stroking Ryou's blood-matted hair. "Just give me a minute, I can call the hospital, and they can-"

"Marik… I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Ryou's words caught him off guard, and brought him back to his current reality.

"Shh, no,y-you're going to be fine, Ryou, just wait while I call-"

"No." Ryou smiled, the soft, gentle smile that had won Marik over when they first met. "Please… don't leave… I-I need you here right now…"

"But I-"

"Please." Ryou's voice, however soft and weak, left no room for any argument. Marik hesitated, but gave in. "I'm not going to leave."

Ryou smiled, despite the new set of tears forming in his eyes. "I'm just sorry we never… we never got to see that movie, did we?"

Marik also found a way to smile through his tears. "Is that really what you're worried about?"

"I guess not, huh?" Ryou glanced down at his bleeding chest. "It really hurts, but… I don't want to think about it. So please, while I'm still alive… stay with me. I want to remember the happy times, not the pain. Your smile, not your tears."

"Ryou…" Marik sniffed, wiped at his eyes, and, despite how hard it was, forced a smile.

"I love you so much, Ryou," he whispered. "I'll always remember you… happy and smiling. No matter what happens, I promise, that's how I'll remember you. So thank you, Ryou. F-for everything. For staying with someone like me all this time. For… You saved me, Ryou. Not just tonight, but… by showing me how happy one person can be."

Ryou's eyes were slowly closing, and no matter how hard he fought to keep them open, he couldn't change the fact that there was barely any life left in him. But still, despite the drowsiness setting in, despite the pain, he smiled, his lips struggling to form their final words.

"Goodbye, Marik. I… Love you, so… always keep smiling, okay?" Marik nodded, tears still cascading down his face and hitting the pavement. And Ryou gave in to the darkness of sleep for the last time.

Xxx

They never did find the man who murdered Ryou Bakura. For the first several months after his death, Marik tried, however. He went out every night, searching the streets for the man who had stolen his love from him. But these nights became fewer and fewer, before they eventually dwindled into nothing.

But he never broke the promise he made that night. Always, no matter what happened, he always kept smiling.

Xxx

It was cold. So cold, the man could feel it through the coat and scarf he wore. But he wouldn't- no, couldn't- give in to something so minor. As he stood in front of Ryou Bakura's gravesite, just as he had every year at this exact time and place for the past twenty years, Marik Ishtar was smiling.

Xxx


End file.
